To Kill, or To Love
by SasamiKuwaii
Summary: An assainator has been hired to kill Inuyasha only she doesn't know it. Sasami is working for Naraku, as she heads to go get Sesshoumaru. A present since this is my first fic in 3 months. And it's KagSess


Oh hurray for you! I wrote a fic after so many months! I feel happy, you feel happy, we all feel happy! Anyways, while I was reading a book, a thought struck me in the head. An idea sparked...write a fanfic! So...............I did!  
  
Disclaimer:Me no own Inuyasha.  
  
Sasami ran through a village, slaughtering anyone in her way. She just needed to find one person! She found the poor old man and killed him. Fire, destruction and blood filled the village as Sasami left. She got her shards, that she wanted after doing a job for a half demon she despised. She walked around the outskirts of the village, lookign for any remaining goods, that the pitiful humans left.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the rest were on a trip on a nice day, till Inuyasha smelled the blood. He alereted the others and ran towards the village, Kagome on her bike following. When he entered, he was disgusted. All of the villagers, children and adults, were killed with no mercy. There hand, head, or leg chopped off. Heart pierced and covered in each others blood. Fire were turning the huts to ashes, and in the middle, stood a girl. The assasinator to be exact, picking up a few coins she had took from the man she killed. She looked up and saw the five people looking at her. She put her sword in it's sheath, the blood stainng it, and ran off. Her fourth demon speed, was pretty fast, but the half demon caught up. He stopped her and said, "Did you do that?!" Sasami smirked and said, "Yeah so?" "And you're what? 15?" Sasami nodded and ran off. Inuyasha followed, Kagome and the others were, yelling, "Inuyasha! Come back! We can't keep up." He couldn't care at that moment. His adrenaline filling him, wanting to know why a girl like her would do such a thing.  
  
Sasami eventually lost Inuyasha and walked inside the castle. She brought him the sword, with the mans stained blood on it. She wanted more shards. "I see. You want more? Then you will have to kill more." Sasami walked up closer to the half demon. "Who?" She said in her soft voice. "In the western lands, lies a castle. Bring me the lord, and then kill his brother." "The price?" she asked sitting on the table. "I will not pay till you bring me the lord, and his brothers dead body." "Then no game." She got up and began to leave. "You know I don't do a thing until I'm paid, and then I'll do it. And you're talking to a #1 assasinator here." The half demon stood up and moved into the light. His wavy black hair, shadowing half his face. "I Naraku, will only give you shards if you bring me the lord, you are talking to half, and a man." Sasam turned around and agreed. She went outside, breathing in fresh clean aura, instead of the evil one inside. Inuyasha was waiting for her to come out and grabbed her. "Who are you?" he asked persistently.  
  
"My name...you're not worthy enough to know it." She said slipping out of his grasp, amking him feel her curves. Inuyasha blushed slightly, but still looked mad. "Okay look, I don't have time for common people, who have no common sense, got it? So, sayonara. Bye-bye. Go." She said as she pulled her sword out. Miroku got there and saw Sasami. Her beauty reamrked him, as he moved closer to her and groped her. She slapped him then held her sword to his neck. "Don't you ever touch me again you filthy man!" "Miroku!" Sango said wanting to help, but Sasami put her sword back in it's sheath. "Why did you kill those people?" Inuyasha asked. "It's my job, and besides, why would you care, your a guy." Kagome whispered to Sango, "Is it me, or does she really hate boys?" Sango answered, "Yeah, it's both of us." "Why is such a beautiful woman like you doing such dirty work?" Sasami glared at him and began to walk west. "I have to go finish a job. Sayonara." She was about to leave when she sensed they had shards. "Wait, you have shards.........." She looked at each one of them and went to Kagome. Kagome looked at Sasami and said, "You have shards too.Alot of them" "Pity isn't it? You have all but less than a quarter. On the other hand,........no, I have to go get Sesshoumaru." She ran off, Inuyasha explaining they really needed to follow her. 


End file.
